In connection with fastening a compressible slab of insulation or other material to a wall or ceiling substrate before a polymer, stucco, plaster, or other finish is applied over such insulation or other material, particularly but not exclusively in connection with an exterior application, it is known to use a fastener having a head and a shank, such as, for example, a screw, nail, or drive pin, and a washer having a socket for having the head of the fastener. Typically, the washer is molded from a polymeric material, such as, for example, polyethylene or polypropylene.
Moreover, it is known to cover the head of the fastener with a cover, which is pressed into the washer socket containing the fastener head. The cover may also be molded from the polymeric material used to mold the washer. The cover creates a thermal break between the fastener and the stucco, plaster, or other finish.
There has been a need, to which this invention is addressed, for improvements in connection with such washers.